


See You At The Alter

by DreadfulMind



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eren and Levi talk before walking down the aisle, Fluffy, Levi's a sap, M/M, Wedding Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 17:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6204859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreadfulMind/pseuds/DreadfulMind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a knock at his door, "coming!"</p>
<p>"Wait, Eren," it was Levi, "don't open the door,"</p>
            </blockquote>





	See You At The Alter

Eren was looking at himself nervously in the mirror. He was in his hotel suite, trying to decide if the tie he had picked out was the right one, maybe he should change to the other one he brought. He sighed, he would just wait until Armin came back to get his opinion, he had left a couple minutes ago to check if it was time for Eren to go downstairs yet. 

There was a knock at his door, and Eren expected it to be Armin, "coming!"

"Wait, Eren," it was Levi, "don't open the door,"

Eren was standing right in front of it, his heart beating a little faster and his face heating up, "why not?"

"It's bad luck,"

Eren giggled, "the groom isn't supposed to see the bride, we're both the groom," Eren said.

"I don't want to jinx it," 

"So you want to talk through the door?"

"Is it locked?" 

"Yeah,"

"Unlock it but don't open it,"

Eren did as told, sure it was their wedding day, but Levi was acting strange.

"Turn around,"

He did and told Levi.

He heard the door open and then close again, Levi's feet shuffling on the carpet of the room.

"Can you reach your hand back?" 

Eren held his hand out and there was a bit of fumbling before Levi's hand grabbed it and their backs pressed against each others. Levi had came in backwards.

Eren giggled, "I didn't know you were so superstitious,"

"Shut up, Yeager," Levi said, no malice in his voice.

Eren giggled again and found Levi's other hand, giving it a squeeze, "you know, in a couple hours you'll be telling me 'shut up, Ackerman,'"

"That's the dream," Levi's head pressed back into the space between Eren's shoulder blades, "you know this whole thing feels like a dream. I snuck a peek of the ceremony space, there's flowers and fairy lights everywhere, just like you wanted,"

"Is it beautiful?" Eren asked, he had been holed up in his room since last night when he got back from the rehearsal dinner.

"Yeah, you'll love it. It's better than what I pictured it would look like. The lights were off, but when they're on, it'll really look like a dream,"

"I didn't know I was marrying a sap, I might have to rethink this engagement," Eren teased.

Levi pinched his palm, "don't act like you didn't already know that,"

Eren blushed, he knew Levi could be a sappy romantic. If their 6 years together had proved anything it was that. Every birthday, anniversary, and Valentine's day, Levi showed up with large bouquets of flowers and chocolates. He'd even bring some home randomly, just because he felt like it. Even after they moved in together and they had a date night, Levi would always knock on the front door and pretend he was picking him up for their date. And he'd always have flowers. Eren didn't know how he got them, Levi was never gone for longer than five minutes and there wasn't a flower shop nearby, and where could he hide them that Eren couldn't find them? It still a mystery to Eren, but he loved that Levi was like this. 

There were other things Levi did, like randomly putting on slow music and ask Eren to dance in the middle of their living room. Cook them a romantic dinner because Eren loved food and Levi loved to cook for him. There was also when Eren was having a bad day and Levi would take him out for ice cream or a picnic or bowling and they would come home and wrap themselves in a blanket and watch whatever show Eren was into at the moment. 

Eren was the only one that was able to see Levi in all his sappy romantic glory. 

Because Levi always gave him flowers, they were a large part of their wedding, Eren had told Hange he wanted flowers everywhere, he even made Levi write out a list of all the flowers he had ever given Eren and Hange had them ordered from the flower shop Levi bought all of them from.

"I can't wait till we're married," Eren said. He felt Levi squeeze both of his hands in agreement.

"I love you so much," Levi said.

Eren couldn't help the big smile that instantly appeared in his face, "I bet I love you more,"

"I doubt that,"

"Luckily, I have the rest of my life to prove it to you,"

"I wish I could kiss you right now,"

"We're just gonna have to wait till Erwin says the magic words,"

"Can I tell him to skip everything and just go straight to the kissing part?"

Eren laughed, "I don't think that will make it official,"

"I guess I can wait an hour," Levi huffed.

There was a knock at the door again and Eren heard it open.

"I gave you your five minutes Levi," Hange said, "now we need to go, go, go. Everyone ready, we're just waiting for you two. Levi, let's go! Eren, Armin will come get you in a minute," then she was gone out the door again. 

Eren squeezed Levi's hand before he let go.

"I'll see you at the alter, Yeager,"

"I'll see you at the alter, Ackerman,"

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos? Comments?


End file.
